othyafandomcom-20200213-history
Set
| domains = Arcana, Air, Darkness, Evil, Hatred, Law, Scalykind | favored weapon = "The Spear of Darkness" (longspear, halfspear or shortspear) }} Set (pronounced set ) is the greatest evil power of the Mulhorandi pantheon. Known as Typhon in the lands of Thay and Unther, he is a jealous and loathsome being that does all he can to meddle in the plans of his fellow deities. History It is believed but unproven that following his defeat at the hands of Gruumsh, the wounds of the weakened Re were poisoned by Set, and that he may have survived if not for this act. Set killed Osiris in an attempt to obtain the power of Re. His plans were thwarted by Horus-Re, and Osiris was resurrected by Isis and Nephthys. Relationships Set is the son of Geb and Nut, and brother of Osiris. He considers the other members of the Mulhorandi pantheon to be his enemies, though he has been known to ally with Sebek on occasion. Set has negotiated alliances with Tiamat, as well as with the dragon Maldraedior. However, his actions outside Mulhorand have drawn unwanted attention, and the deities Bane, Cyric, and Talos all seek to claim Set's power for themselves. Avatar , Nephthys, Osiris, Set, Sebek. ]]Set typically appears as a Mulan man possessing the head of a jackal and finely scaled skin. He wears a white, gray, or black robe, collar, and bracers. Powers and abilities Set's bite is poisonous, and he has the power to create poison at will. His touch can bend others to his power or kill instantly, as he chooses, and even the purest heart turns evil upon looking into his eyes. Other manifestations The will of Set is often communicated through the actions of creatures such as nightmares and hell hounds, as well as through any poisonous living animal or plant. ; The beast :Set sometimes appears to his faithful in the form of a predatory beast or scavenger, a reminder of his anger if they fail him. ; Sound :The sound of a rattlesnake or jackal can warn a follower of Set to danger. ; Exploding skull :The faithful of other Mulhorandi deities may encounter the vision of a skull that explodes before their eyes, releasing a shower of blood upon them. Church of Set of Set. ]]The clergy of Set is composed of evil beings from any ethnicity, a practice which came about only after the Godswar. These individuals spend much of their time overseeing the actions of criminals and grave robbers, as well as planning the overthrow of the current government of Mulhorand. The secret center of the church of Set is the Cavern of the Jackal, located beneath the city of Sampranasz. Temples dedicated to Set are usually subterranean, and always hidden. Worshipers Worship of Set is uncommon in Mulhorand, but his influence continually grows in the neighboring nation of Unther. Clerics and other clergy in service to Set wear linen skirts, sandals, and collar. These individuals don headdresses over shaved heads. When preparing for battle they dress appropriately for the situation, but prefer equipment that features a prominent snake motif. Clerics of Set pray for spells at night. Affiliated orders The clergy of Set sponsors numerous bands of thieves and other criminals. ; The Fangs of Set :This organization seeks to rule Mulhorand from the shadows, leading the nation along a path of Set's design. Celebrations and festivals The church of Set recognizes no specific holy days. ; Test of Venom :This ceremony is performed by any follower of Set wishing to become a member of the clergy, and involves walking among poisonous vipers or scorpions. ; Reconsecration :The Reconsecration is a ceremony that perverts an existing tomb or crypt, transforming it into a shrine dedicated to the Defiler of the Dead. Additional Images Image:Resurrection of Osiris.jpg|Resurrection of Osiris. Notes Category:Deities Category:Lawful evil deities Category:Mulhorandi pantheon Category:Deities from Heliopolis Category:Arcana domain deities Category:Air domain deities Category:Darkness domain deities Category:Evil domain deities Category:Hatred domain deities Category:Law domain deities Category:Scalykind domain deities Category:Nature deities